Together, Alone
by FictionaleVoid
Summary: The story doesn't end after Ib's sacrifice as one action by Garry opens up a whole different spiral of events for the trio. Will Ib live? And what is troubling the disturbed mind of a certain blue eyed girl that helped the events transpire?
1. A Broken Rose

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kouri, nor will I ever be. Therefore I do not own Ib or its characters!

~First off, for all of you who are reading this and thinking 'what the heck is this?' please go to YouTube and look up - Ib sacrifice ending - my fanfiction starts after the player chooses both Mary and Garry and Ib (eeb) rips the petals off her rose.

This is not my first, but my first officially _started_ fanfiction on this site. Actually...this is my first published fanfiction ever! Please enjoy!

This fanfiction was meant to be an alternative to the "Sacrifice" ending of the game. But I decided Ib should be saved from death. Now this has turned into a full story that would make a terribly long ending in the actual game...

* * *

One decision created the rain of a broken rose.

Swaying, teetering, torn blood petals littered themselves around the dying girl's feet. "It's okay…" she whispered through a bittersweet smile to the horrified lilac haired man and blue eyed girl whose insanity was slipping at the sight of what Ib had done.

There was a single second after the last petal hit the floor; Ib gazed at their faces. Whatever laid ahead for her, she didn't want to forget them, not even Mary.

The girl's tragic blue irises glistened, open mouth clasped tightly by her hands. Her head shook in denial. Despite what the manic girl had done, Ib hoped she would be happy in the real world.

Then to Garry, his face pained at their eye contact. His dark, gentle eyes, wide with shock. The man had begun to reach out. They had been through so much along the way.

Now it came down to this.

It saddened the girl to see them so terrified. Ib's red eyes swam with tears at the pain twisting in her chest.

With faltering strength, she lifted her arms to push them away, through the painting, back into the real world where they would be safe.

Both were limp with shock, Mary was pushed back first. Within a heartbeat of a moment, seeing the quick motion in front of him, Garry rooted his feet in place. "No!"

Steadying himself Garry grabbed Ib's outstretched arm. "Ib, I won't let you!" He spurted out, unable to comprehend the situation. The girl didn't hear him, there was only confusion at the touch on her arm as she fell forward.

He gently let her down to the ground, while she whimpered at the sting of the dozen bleeding gashes on her skin. She and Garry made eye contact. "No..." A groan left her when she saw that Mary had also not gone through the painting. "You...were supposed to go..." At that moment she saw what she had done as her head fell to the side for a second, all the torn petals, her life strewn out on the floor. It was too late, but she didn't register the fear as weakness and delirium overtook all sensations in her body. "...I'm sorry, I have to sleep now..."

"Ib, don't! Stay awake!" Garry demanded, his voice laden with anxiety. He kept one hand on her face to bring her eyes to him. She was growing colder by the second and he became more frantic. Despite the events that transpired before, he turned to the only other person. "Mary, help me, please!"

The manic girl stood by, shaking from the tears. "I...I don't know how!"

As Ib's head lolled side to side, her hair lifted from the floor to reveal something long and thin lying beside her.

A small glimmer of hope filled Mary, she didn't hesitate a shaking hand to gently pick up the fragile stem which-to her dark delight-she saw had a tuff of red.

Garry hurriedly scooped up the girl in his arms. "We have to go, m-maybe we could-"

"Garry..." Ib stirred the slightest, hardly able to look up at him she just shook her head. The girl's breathing began to grow slow and shallow.

He knew what she meant. "No, we can leave. I'm sure of it!"

"Only two can leave, Garry." Mary fiddled lightly with the stem, something dangerous in her drying eyes.

Bright auburn eyes began to unfocus and the lilac haired man hunched over the child in defeat. "Ib…I promised you we would get out of here…remember? And we would-" His arms became abruptly burdened with cold weight.

"Ib?" The girl gave no response. Garry brushed a hand to her forehead to rouse her, she was cold as ice. "IB!" He cried.

After everything they had gone through, and within a second it was buried behind the image of the motionless girl. She was just a kid. The blued eyed manic joined in the silent mourning, an ache settling in her stomach.

"I promised." Garry stared passed Ib, the brave girl with the assuring auburn eyes slowly disappearing from his memories.

That was her sister. Was. What had she done? Out of grief Mary leaned against the wall for support but was shocked to find none as she fell through. No, through the painting she realized.

She steadied herself, surprised, then ecstatic as she stuck her free hand through the portal once again. Her eyes widened as a mischievous grin curled her mouth. Mary's mind wondered, just for a second; she could leave. She could leave the dark pit that she considered her "home."

The cold silence of shock running off the young man nagged at Mary. No matter how hard she tried to jump through, she just couldn't. The girl couldn't bring herself to leave Garry in his state. What if the portal closed? What if the real world rejected her because she was simply incompatible? What if in a decision to stay, Garry was trapped?

What if she became truly alone in an unknown world?

Shutting out her sadistic thoughts, Mary let in the possibility that despite herself, Garry was the only one who could keep her company. Maybe she could save Ib as well. Another thought was spared to the top of the stem. "Garry, we can still go through, come on!"

The man didn't move. He had no motivation to do so. No longer looking at Ib, he let every thought and sense run over him over and over. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Without warning, Mary with wide manic eyes grabbed Garry's tucked arm and with a cry leapt at the painting with enough strength to pull all of them through.

* * *

I know that it's very short (it took up two pages on Word), but I can't officially decide if it's going to be a very long one-shot or an undeveloped story...also I am currently busy and won't be able to update very much, but I just want to see what people think of the idea first.

What _do_ you think?

Please review! I accept having any spelling mistakes, errors and grammar kerfuffle pointed out, but don't burn me in the process...

Thank you!


	2. Save Her

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kouri, nor will I ever be. Therefore I do not own Ib or its characters!

Here is the next chapter! It's slightly longer, and a bit more happens as Mary gets an idea on how to save Ib and Garry finds out something tragic...

* * *

Bright walls and floors gleamed into their eyes. Both stunned at their new surroundings. Garry spoke first, recognizing everything. "The gallery...?" Why had he said that? Of course he was in the gallery, to see the exhibits of course. A hand touched his arm.

Mary on the other hand was bewildered, if not a little frightened at the lights and colors around her and coward against the man she felt she knew. "Garry?" The name rolled off her tongue. "Garry!" She looked to him.

The dark eyed man frowned at the girl and suddenly felt the weight he carried. Looking down he became baffled, yet holding tighter to the small girl as he dropped to his knees in surprise.

Meanwhile, Mary felt something thin and prickly in her hand. The stem, a small red piece of the bud clung to the petal. "That's weird...where did I get-" The red of the rose, those crimson eyes, how they looked at her so menacingly. Those exact eyes on a girl, slipping shut as Garry held her. The same girl laying on the gallery floor. A name itched at her. "IB!"

"Pardon me?" Garry looked to the girl in bewilderment.

"No, Garry, that's Ib!" She dropped to her knees as well, shaking the girl. "Ib, wake up! You have to wake up!"

Dawning rested on Garry's face as his features faded to realization, then to sadness at the past several minutes. "Mary, it's too late." His brow pulling together as his eyes closed.

The commotion had begun to draw a small crowd. The cuts. Panicking, Garry whipped off his jacket and completely covered Ib from the neck down, just as he remembered doing so in the safe room. Except this time she would never wake up, Garry's heart panged at the reality.

The visitors all gawked at the girl on the floor. Whispers of worry and curiosity flooded the hall, even some dirty looks and glares floated to Garry.

The two looked to each other hopelessly as what to do next, how to explain themselves.

Suddenly a mustached old man in a dark suit, appeared from the crowd. Garry recognized him as the receptionist. "What on earth is going on here?" He gasped at the sight of the pale girl.

Movement jolted the crowd. A well-dressed man and woman in a red dress pushed through to see what was happening.

Garry gawked at them in horror as their familiar faces came into his mind. Woman's eyes…they were auburn. He realized they were the same couple in the grey room painting, Ib's parents. How terrible the picture must've looked to them. Garry dreaded the thought of what could happen next, how to tell them what happened to their daughter. "Please...I can-"

"Is that girl alright?" The woman asked so casually that Garry didn't even register the phrase she had used.

A sense of relief and a new found sadness clashed in his mind, but he couldn't find a way to respond to Ib's mother, to the one who resembled her. A stranger.

Mary paid no attention to the situation as an idea struck her and she stood up, clutching the stem in her hand. She looked to the receptionist, pouring out a child-like innocence. "My brother and I we were just...our...our sister just became a little faint." A very odd question sprouted from her lips. "D-do you know where I could find a vase?"

The last part was so out of context that the man looked bewildered at first. "For what? I'm sorry but I don't think-"

"I just need something to wake her up...anything! Something with water in it!" She tried to keep her voice hush as she felt the aggravation pushing through.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Garry asked monotonously, baring a deep depression in his eyes.

One minute there and she was already sick of everyone. Every single person looking on the situation, asking questions among themselves was making her blood boil and the man in front of her was still flabbergasted, looking between her and Ib. "Nevermind!" The old man gave her a funny look as she darted passed.

The young girl ran throughout the gallery, her shoes stomping noisily along the marble, but she didn't care about the attention she was drawing toward herself.

llllllllll

Meanwhile, the brown haired woman slowly knelt beside Garry, back against the wall. "What's her name?" She reached to brush the girl's bangs out of her eyes.

"Ib." His voice cracked after a second. He tried to remain calm as the people around him believed this girl was just unconscious. _Just_. It was unfair. He looked to the woman with heavy eyes. Why couldn't she recognize her own daughter?

"What an interesting name...you're a good brother; staying with her like this." She then brushed Garry's hair out of his left eye, giving him a warm maternal smile.

Garry severed their eye contact before his chest burst. So many emotions flooded him all at the same time it was overwhelming. He told himself to stay calm. Where was Mary?

The woman frowned, pulling her hand away. "I'm sorry. She just looks familiar, and...I feel like I've seen you somewhere." The statement hummed in his right ear.

If she only knew.

llllllllll

Mary bounded through the gallery until something halted her.

There was a table. One sitting under a window that gloriously highlighted a curved glass vase. Water filled the inside to the near top.

Excited, Mary plopped the stem in. But there was nothing.

Maybe it was because she was not the rose's owner. Getting another idea she snatched the vase and dashed back to where most of the crowd still stood. Then she knelt down, placing the vase near Ib's head, waiting. To her disappointment there still was no change.

Ib's mother stood up again to join her husband, turning to say something to him.

"Mary, please explain." Garry asked again, not able to wrap his head around the idea of what was right in front of him.

Before Mary could answer, the dark haired man at the woman's side asked, "Where are your parents?"

"It's just us, sir." Garry mumbled after a momentary sigh.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The woman asked, turning to her husband again. They seemed to be getting into a small hushed quarrel, she was losing under his disagreeing shakes of the head.

The mustached man looked absolutely perplexed at the situation unfolding before him. "Young lady! I really don't understand how this is supposed to-"

Suddenly a dozen voices of men and women bursted all at once.

"Has someone called an ambulance yet?"

"I think I've seen him some-"

"...Is she alright?

"They weren't-"

"Oh the poor girl..."

"...who are they?"

"STOP IT!" Mary yelled at the top of her lungs, her voice echoed through the newly silenced hall. "Give her some air!" She began to shoo the crowd away with individual stares. Her attention quickly going back to the rose.

Still shocked, the receptionist composed himself enough to continue what the girl started. He spread his arms out, walking toward the crowd. "Yes come on now, give the girl some room."

They all began to disperse, even Ib's parents. The unknown man and woman gave one final pity glance at the three of them. Garry watched them walk away with sadness weighing down on his chest.

He turned slowly to the girl. "Explain to me why-" So many times the vase's water healed them, gave them a second chance. Something of relief and doubt crossed Garry's features. "-Mary...I don't know if it would work here..."

The girl was still heated and shot venom into her calmed response. "I know you want her back and so do I, now _shut up_ because I know this is going to work!" Mary bored the idea into Garry's eyes with a dangerous glare that backed him against the wall.

A voice cut through the silent tension. "I have seen some things in my time working here..." The old man blurted out, his tone different, calm and leading. "Try not to worry about _them_." He gestured to the crowd of people walking away from the scene. "They may not know anything, but...your secret is safe with me." A knowing twinkle widened his eyes as he turned away, chuckling, he made his way down the hall.

No one passed by after that and the two were left to aid their friend.

Garry's mind became lost in a doubtful suspension. This wasn't going to work. How could it? Once before his rose was healed, saving him from death, but he still had breath to aid him.

He grabbed Ib's hand, pressing her wrist. For a split second his anxious grip felt something, maybe. Then he laid an ear to her chest. There was nothing, nothing but the buzzing that flooded his ears. Still, he kept a grip on her hand.

They waited.

* * *

Well, what did you think of this chapter?

I feel that some events are out of place/mixed. Please review and tell me how I could improve it!

Until next time...


	3. Eyes on the Stars

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kouri, nor will I ever be. Therefore I do not own Ib or its characters!

Onto the new chapter! Enjoy! :)

* * *

No change occurred in the minutes that they sat there.

"Come on! I know it will work." Mary anxiously watched the bud for any change.

Tension pulled at their insides, waiting for anything. The empty noise that filled the gallery made it all feel so much worse. They both kept their minds fixed on Ib.

Garry's dark eyes became an ocean upon the spring of tears that enveloped his irises. He let out a sob of frustration at the snap of his tightly wound hope. "Ib, please..." The young man looked to the girl through the stinging blur. "We're in the gallery again, you're safe now. Come back..."

"Garry, look!" Mary gasped, seeing something, something very small.

Garry's eyes flew to the bud and widened at the sight of it actually growing, it was only inching in its slow growth, but at least it was something.

"Why is it taking so long?" She asked.

"This isn't the Fabricated World, thing's work...differently here." Garry explained softly, eyes still on Ib. He wasn't sure if that was the case or not.

Just then the lights switched off, leaving the two in near darkness. "Oh no, not again." Fear filled his chest at the memory of how this nightmare all started. But then came footsteps and jangling keys, then a growing light hit the end corner of the hall. "It's a security guard."

"A what?" Mary looked at him bewilderment.

"They closed the gallery. Get the vase." Garry picked up Ib, who was still dead-weight in his jacket. The two hurried passed the painting and around the right corner, sitting against the wall, hearts pounding with each footstep that drew closer.

"I don't understand, why are we running?" Her voice went dead-pan. "I could...get rid of him." Garry watched as she pulled the palette knife out of her pocket.

"No, Mary!" He hastily whispered. Garry tried to explain the situation in the simplest way possible, realizing that she had no sense of the rules of the real world. "It's not the same here, you could get in trouble, we all could. Do you understand?"

Mary peeked around the corner as the strange wide light flooded from the corner into the hallway, glaring into her eyes just as she was pulled back by Garry. She clenched her jaw and put the knife back into her pocket to his relief.

The guard continued down the hall toward them. "And...we could be in a lot of trouble if we're caught. We have to leave."

She frowned, nodding in agreement after a moment.

With Ib in Garry's arms he turned around the corner, moved quickly past the other paintings and down the stairs, Mary trailing close behind with the vase wrapped steadily in her hands.

No one stood guard at the door, they were almost free. Just as Mary pushed the door open a blaring alarm sounded off painfully in their ears.

Fear and surprise crossed Garry's face, the noise startled Mary into falling against the door. The man regained his barrings enough to tuck Ib against him and wordlessly rush out of the building, hooking into the city streets with Mary tailing behind. Shouts and darting lights followed them out as the blare of the alarm faded.

The two remained in a run down the sidewalk, across the dying blue streets like the Lady in Red herself was chasing them down. "Come on!" Garry called to the girl who was threatening to fall behind, then stopping completely at the drop of footsteps.

"Mary!" He called back to her. The girl didn't respond, she stood there. Staring into space, then looking into another. "Mary?" Garry asked more softly now, closing the distance between them.

Blue irises on pearl whites were widened to the world as she took in the lights, oh the lights. So many of them in different shapes and colors stood against the night sky. The sheer magnitude of the large open world she was seeing...it was too much to take in. Mary became manic, insane in her eyes, chest rising and falling. She began to hyperventilate, dizzy with the dose of reality.

"Mary, Mary, calm down!" Garry himself became frantic at the sight of what looked like the girl having a break down.

A sweet thought made her want to jump, scream, anything. "I...I can't believe it. It's amazing! I-I'm free. I'm here and I'm free! It's all so beautiful! YES!" The girl threw her hands up into the sky, feeling the cool evening breeze on her skin, for the first time and laughed, shrieking with it.

Several seconds passed before she stopped, out of breath. She was content, taking in the fresh smell of the trees nearby, smiling. The elation soon fell from her face as she made eye contact with Garry and remembered Ib. "I'm sorry. H-how is she?"

Garry turned his attention back to the girl, now worried about the time passed from when she was last...he hated to think about it. They found a place to put her down, for the both of them to rest, a wooded area away from any peering eyes looked good.

He laid her on the grass out of the sight of anyone passing by, then looked across into eyes of the messy haired girl for an answer.

Mary studied the stem once again, the tip was not yet in full bloom. No progress seemed to have taken place. "Oh." Disappointment filled her voice.

"It's not working, is it?" Garry's face was shadowed from Mary's shake of the head. He knew the answer anyway. The young girl took the stem out of the vase. Reaching over, Garry shakily took the thorny stick from her fingers, he had to make sure for himself.

It should have taken seconds for the rose to bloom in the vase, effortlessly and its owner would be healed. Seeing the little progress on the rose made any belief left in him ache away. "At least you tried. I think she would've said that."

He placed the stem on Ib's chest and sauntered several feet away to lay along a bush, he would sleep there on that cold night and not care. He hoped that in the morning everything would be back to normal and that he could forget the girl he considered a friend, forget the nightmare he had been through.

It had all been for nothing.

Mary watched his grief play out and halfheartedly pulled the jacket up toward Ib's neck, as if she would need it. Her finger brushed against the pale girl's cheek as she did so. The young girl swore on her existence that the brunette's head moved away, if just slightly.

Mary froze, eyes locked on the girl, nothing else happened. Perhaps she had just imagined it.

"Ib?" Mary roughly shook her by the shoulder.

A small noise, a sigh.

She held her breath, listening, desperately waiting to know that the exhale wasn't hers.

Again there was movement along the blue fabric. A groan followed.

Mary yanked the coat off in a swift motion, blowing their hair around. "Ib!?" She whispered, then looked down. All of the cuts on her skin, they were gone! All that remained was the dry blood.

Ib moved this time, Mary was sure of it. The dead girl's head lolled side to side, letting out another audible groan.

"GARRY!" Mary's throat seared from the burst of her scream.

Garry jumped at the noise and shot up to see his jacket strewn on the ground. He was silent, deadpan until Mary grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "What are you-ah!" She yanked him forward, pulling him over.

"I-Ib...-she's...LOOK!" Mary took the girl's hand and noticed a change, then took Garry's hand and clasped it around Ib's. "She's warm."

As the temperature rose on Ib's skin, so did the widening of Garry's eyes, his jaw was slack at what he was feeling. A pulse, a rhythmic beat emanating from the girl's wrist. It was slow, but steady.

Garry beamed then, fresh elation in him. "Ib, can you hear me?" The smiling boy asked soothingly. Her fingers tightened around his hand. He laughed a cry of happiness, relief making him weak. Grinning he looked between Ib and Mary, feeling confused as well. Blinking away his blurring vision he wondered in disbelief, seeing how empty the rose was. "H-how? I thought..."

"Shhh! She's waking up!"

Auburn eyes opened to see dark soft ones, then glanced over to fearful sky blue eyes. Both glistened.

The child's stare then fell to the stars, blinking slowly in a daze.

Her friends stayed gathered, waiting again, to hear her speak.

An entire night was silenced, listening.

* * *

Cliff hanger...

Sorry these chapters are paced so oddly. I actually wrote the first few chapters as one giant chapter.

You are free to review, tell me what you think and/or tell me how I could improve on this story :)


	4. Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kouri, nor will I ever be. Therefore I do not own Ib or its characters!

I hope the chapter name is fitting. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Where am I?" Ib's voice croaked, confused at the coolness on her face and the night sky above. What part of the gallery were they in?

"It's okay, you're alright. We escaped." Garry spoke warmly to the girl.

The child tried to think back and fill the dark gap in her mind. There was nothing. "I thought I was gone..."

He couldn't lie to her, he wanted to, to protect her ears from the grim truth, but wouldn't because she would see right through him. "Y-you...you were. But...Mary brought you back."

"Mary...?" The brunette turned her head to the blue eyed girl who still held an expression of fear...and something else.

"Yes. She had the idea to place your rose in the vase."

Upon hearing that, Mary remembered the rose had been take out. Where was it?

"It works here?" Ib was confused all over again and she looked down to see for herself that the cuts were completely gone and felt the strength that was slowly returning.

The manic found the near empty stem in the grass, holding it up to Ib as if to answer her question. She sat up, looking to Mary, then her rose, hesitant. "Thank you." The two girl's were at eye level.

"Don't. If I hadn't made you choose, you wouldn't have died." Mary's bottom lip began to quiver. "I should've been left behind..." A tear ran down her cheek, followed by several others as she looked up at Ib. Suddenly her brow contorted inwards, then in a flash she savagely launched herself at Ib.

Ib cried out, stirring up grass and dirt in her frantic scramble backwards, hitting a bush. She tried to stand up and run, but to no avail Mary closed the space between them and had her arms around Ib's neck, bringing them harshly to the ground.

"Mary!" Garry flared up angrily at her, ready to jump in. His eyes flew to Ib.

"All I wanted was a sister! And you tried to take that from me? Why would you do that? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE?! Her heart slammed, aching. "I HATE YOu...for...that...!" Mary's grip slackened as she sobbed.

Ib reluctantly hugged back. "I-I couldn't decide. You both deserve to be happy." She stated weakly.

Garry's shoulders dropped at this, tears welling in his own eyes once again. "You shouldn't have to make that kind of decision. You have a-" He remembered then. Her parents didn't even recognize their own daughter, had they really forgotten? Did the effects of their nightmare stretch beyond the Fabricated World? Ib looked expectantly at him, but he couldn't bear to finish his sentence. "...You have us. We would've done the same for you. J-just...please don't ever do that again."

With that he pulled Ib, along with Mary, into a hug. Enveloping them in his arms.

This only made things worse for Mary. What he had spoken for her was not entirely true, she was horrible to them and her own selfishness nearly took her sister away forever. Not to mention she almost betrayed them just to be free. So alas her dear sister did not have her, Garry maybe, but never her.

Eventually the embrace was broken.

"You should get some rest, Ib." Garry spoke softly to her, heavy lidded himself.

The girl laid back down as Garry pulled his jacket over her. He then laid himself down on the grass, becoming a barrier between the bushes and Ib. Mary was left on the edge to fall into a restless sleep, guilt filling her chest.

llllllllll

The shining sun woke Ib up to the distant sound of cars driving by. She was outside, the full realization of the night before came to her. A soothing voice floated from nearby, a second higher one followed. "Mom...Dad?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

There came the voice again, flowing, warm. she remembered then.

"Garry?" Ib stood up quickly, the coat sliding off of her.

Without taking a step, the ground seemed to move beneath her feet as the trees and sky rushed past her in one spiraling motion.

"Ib!" A small cry shouted.

She landed against something warm, feeling it on her back and shoulders. The world wouldn't stop spinning for a second as she was partially suspended.

"Ib, what happened?! Are you alright?" Garry was frantic again. The girl's eyes were unfocused, her face pale.

"I got dizzy." She put it simply as her ears stopped ringing.

Relief washed over him. For a moment longer Ib was held before she was helped to her feet. "How are you feeling?"

"Garry, I'm fine." Ib's young voice chimed in reassuringly.

The man frowned, but his expression relaxed. "Alright...perhaps you should eat something. Are you hungry?"

She nodded.

"Just take it slow, okay?" He kept a hand ready behind her as the child was unsteadily led over to a small blanketed area in the grass.

Tea, sandwiches, assorted packaged foods were laid out along with- "Macaroons?" Ib asked, questioning the image of the treats that Garry had described to her.

Mary was cross legged, eyeing the food.

"This is not what I had in mind exactly...but given what happened, I brought them here." He gave her a small smile. "It's not much, I know..."

"No, it's great. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly, then grabbed the oddly shaped cookie, biting down on it. The crunch was well heard as the girl's hand flew to her mouth. "Ow."

The man looked startled. "Ah, I'm sorry. They can be hard sometimes. You have to soften them with the tea first. You see?" He did just that, taking a crumbly bite.

"Oh." She copied his actions of dipping and holding it in the warm tea, taking a small bite of her own. She chewed for a few seconds taking in the strawberry aroma of a pink one. "It tastes good."

The two returned each others cheery smiles. Mary still kept her head low, sitting far away from them.

"Mary, you should try these." Ib chided in, taking another. She gave Ib a strange look, a feeling stirring in her stomach that wasn't guilt. "Are you okay?"

Mary glanced down at her hands, becoming suddenly interested in them. "I'm alright, just tired I guess."

"Oh, you didn't sleep well?"

It's not that. We started talking and it got late."

Ib swallowed. "What did you talk about?" The girl knew not to but-in on conversations, but she couldn't help in asking.

"Oh, nothing much." Garry smiled reassuringly again. "...just about what happened." It faltered.

The child frowned, putting down her food. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make anyone sad."

"No no no...Ib, don't be sorry. You're here now and that's what matters." The grin returned. "We should enjoy the morning and continue our breakfast." He addressed the blonde. "You need to eat too, Mary." He offered.

"Eat?" Again the girl gave him the same strange look at the word.

"Yeah, you just put some food in your mouth and...chew."

Annoyance prodded Mary, rolling her eyes in embarrassment she raised her voice. "I know what eating is, it's just that..."

"You've never had to." The lilac haired man finished.

The girl nodded, looking almost ashamed at the lack of "human" needs until she was caught off guard by a sound.

 _Grunghlllllghlll._

"What was that?" The girl had felt it in the pit of her stomach.

"You're just hungry. Here." Ib broke off a piece of her sandwich for the girl, smiling.

She took the layers of fluff and odd colors in the middle in her fingers, eyeing it again.

"It's butter and cucumber. Try it."

"Okay." Mary trusted Ib and threw the morsel into her mouth, chewing carefully and swallowing. A second passed. The girl greedily reached for more and began shoveling other food down as well, not realizing how...hungry she was. "It's _so_ good!" She marveled at the tastes exploding in her mouth.

Ib giggled at Mary's delight and Garry couldn't help but spare a warm chuckle also.

The three of them continued to sit comfortably under the shade of the oak trees until each morsel of food was consumed. When the girls said their thanks, Garry left to throw the garbage away, leaving them alone.

Even after the small piece of happiness, that break from remorse: Mary still held some guilt from what happened. The child looked to her sister adoringly.

But the feeling would fade in time.

She looked on at the forest of trees thinking of the lovely green.

"Mary?"

Grass became intertwined in her fingers as she jumped from her train of thought. "Hm?" Absentmindedly the girl grabbed her palette knife and began wiping it along her dress. She realized this and stopped, sighing. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I'm just wondering if you're okay."

Mary breathed in the odd scent of dirt and the sweetness of the leaves. "Yeah. I think I'll be fine."

Ib moved forward. She slowly wrapped her arms around the girl. A tight hug that squeezed the remorse from her. A smile trembled on the blonde's lips.

After a minute they sat back and relaxed, watching the sun cascading over the tree leaves. A thought hit Ib only seconds after resting into the grass.

"Oh!" She gasped

"What is it?" Mary's head whipped to look at her.

The young girl sat up quickly. "My parents. They're probably worried sick about me. I think I should go-..." Ib dizzily got to her feet.

"What?" Mary asked, suddenly remembering, she jumped up lithly after her. "Ib, wait!"

"I need to tell them that I'm okay! I'll be back!" With that she stumbled to the tree line, hooking into the street and taking off running.

Mary knew she had no place to go and she didn't like the paleness on Ib's face when she looked back.

Footsteps slowly grazed the ground behind the girl. "Mary? Where's Ib?" Anxious curiosity lined the man's voice.

She turned to him as they shared the same knowing look.

Without hesitation Garry and Mary ran blindly into the city streets, calling for a girl that was long lost in the crowd.

* * *

I hate this. I don't want to do this to Ib, but she has to find out sometime...

Sorry! Another cliffhanger. If some of the scenes seemed cliche, I apologize. I just wanted the three of them to bond.

I will accept any reviews that you have and stay tuned for the next chapter!

 **07/01/17 Edit:** Thank you for the reviews so far! I'm glad people are enjoying it and like the idea. I will try to update as soon as possible!


	5. The Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kouri, nor will I ever be. Therefore I do not own Ib or its characters!

Sorry I took so long to get another chapter out. My writers block kept coming back at the worst times and I hope it didn't effect the quality of my writing too much. I introduced a few new problems besides Ib running away. Sorry if they seem thrown in. I can assure you that they have to do with the story and they're not some thrown in side drama for effect. This is the longest chapter yet and I hope everyone enjoys it! Also I'm on mobile, the perspective dividers will look different.

* * *

Home. That was the first place on Ib's mind. She couldn't help but fret over the thought of her parents worrying. Images of her mother crying and her father anxiously wringing his hands filled her mind.

She knew to always tell them where she was going. Of course the difference in this case was severe in comparison to running down the street to a friends house without permission.

In her ever racing thoughts and self-reassurances, she came back to another time when she had been gone from home. She had lost track of time while playing at the park. Several hours she had found out, when her tearful mother greeted her at their front door.

Ib wasn't looking forward to confronting her parents about where she was. Or how she was going to explain herself...She stopped dead in her tracks at her neighbourhood's boarder. The street lights throbbed to the beat of her pounding heart. Ib looked up, huffing, wondering.

What was she going to tell them?

'Nothing' wouldn't sit, not for being missing all night. And bringing up her misadventure was out of the question.

There was no way to approach it.

Ib hoped that they would be happy to see her unhurt and just leave it at that. She continued on.

Before the child even approached the house nestled among the trees, she began calling out. Perhaps her parents would be able to hear her down the street, her voice easing their worries. They would then come bounding from the house, crashing into her with a relieved hug.

None of that ever happened. No awaiting lights shone in the house. No car parked crookedly in the driveway.

Ib dashed up the wood steps and knocked on the door, calling out again. "Mom? Dad?"

After a dozen hopeful seconds of waiting, Ib's unrested eyes caught a gaunt face staring back through the small door-window. She jumped back in fear just as the face did. It was her own reflection she realised.

She was caught off guard by her appearance. The severity of the dried specks of blood on her face or how sunken in her eyes looked ontop of her ghostly complexion. No wonder Garry was fussing over her.

For a second Ib thought about him, both of them. Maybe she should've waited to tell Garry where she was going.

No. Mary would've done so.

She was only going to be a while longer.

Ib raised a shaky fist and knocked harder on the door, untangling her hair and wiping her face off moreso after.

No answer or oncoming footsteps came. The only evidence of any sound at that point came from the bird's morning song and the small wind gusts rustling the leaves.

With the wind came a new and inconvenient chill in the air. She hunched over, rubbing her arms.

A shadow fell over Ib then. Confusing her at first she turned to see a sudden overcast moving quickly across the sky and in the process caught the attention of a loitering pedestrian.

"They aren't home." An older man Ib had never seen before shouted to her as he stood on the sidewalk. By the way he shifted his weight he had been standing there for a while.

His white combed back hair shone in the pale light as he tilted his head, trying to gauge a response from her.

Ib stayed glued to the step in fear and caution. She swallowed the lump in her throat. His entire prescence screamed at her to run, yet he was doing nothing to provoke the feeling.

He stuck his hands into the deep pockets of the white apron that hung, wrinkled and stained from his neck, speaking softer this time. "It's the second day of that...exhibit. That may be where they are. I could point you in the general direction of the gallery if would like."

That voice. It was comforting like the gentle croon of a grandfather, but something more. And it terrified her. All she could do was mutter. "No thank you."

"Suit yourself then." He shrugged simply. "I hope you find who you're looking for."

He turned lithly on his heel and walked down the street. Ib watched him for a second before letting go of her breath.

The child lept down the steps, crashing down onto the hard path and in turn buckling under her own weight. She quickly threw out her arms, riding out the momentum on her hands. Barely sparing a wince and few seconds to mind the sting in her palms as she took off running in the opposite direction.

llllllllll

New panic was running its course through Garry's head as fast as his legs were carrying him. He and Mary still had yet to fully rest.

Where on this forsaken earth could she be?

"Did she say...where she was going?" Garry panted, leaning against a lamp post.

"N-no. She just said that she wanted to find her parents, that's all." She doubled over to catch her breath, hating the toll that this world was having on her.

He pinched his brow, swallowing down frustration at the lack of information.

Mary saw this and stepped back with shame on her head. "I tried to stop her. Are you mad at me?"

Garry glanced at her, the child-like side to her voice sounded so much like Ib's. "No, it's not that. It's just..." He blinked furiously, shaking his head. "I'm just worried about her."

"And I'm not?" she huffed, sitting down on a bench.

The weary ehxale alerted Garry to the tired girl. "Don't give up now, Mary."

She gave him an incredious stare. "I'm just resting. It won't do us any good to just run around with nowhere to go."

The man wanted to say something back, he really did. But the pent up argument fell from him in exhaustion as he sat down on the bench beside the girl, silently agreeing.

It had been an incredibly, dare he think, difficult past couple of days apart from his usual life. So much had happened in that short span of time.

He just wanted everything to be good again.

Mary looked to Garry with guilt.

She knew the meaning of hurt and sickness. She knew of death. But It didn't mean much to her until now. Her sister's face held such sickness as she ran off, yet she moved like it was just a pale mask.

For that reason she knew Ib was strong.

Garry's leg bounced nervously. Mary felt, from his intense stare ahead, that he was thinking as much as she was.

She wanted to believe that Ib was going to come back, like she said, but the girl had her doubts. "Ib is going to be okay, isn't she?"

The clouding sky reflected in her wide wicked eyes, they pled with as much hope he felt for that to be true. He rested his head in his hands. "I can't say. She could be anywhere and we have no idea where to look first."

"Why don't we ask around?"

The suggestion made Garry hopeful, but he came to a reality with disappointment. Funny, so many people walked by, yet they were all alone. "That might work, but this is a city. Who would we ask?."

Something of intolerant frustration made her wish she could either find Ib by some superhuman means or just wait by the trees. An annoyance came over her watching the worry unfold on Garry's face. "No, she's going to be okay. We...we can't worry, alright?"

"You don't understand. We have reason to because she doesn't know."

"Know what?"

"Those people talking to us, do you remember them?" He watched as the bright streets dimmed.

A memory came back to her, how they looked, but not what they said. "You mean those were her..."

"Yes." He answered simply. "And they didn't recognize her." Looking to her, he said solemnly. "Then you know why I want to find her, right?"

Mary nodded. Anger boiled beneath.

The man swallowed. "I can't bear to think what would happen if she found out...oh Ib..."

Mary frowned at the thought. "I don't understand. Why didn't they remember her?"

"I don't know." He fiddled his hands nervously, feeling a small bit of guilt. "If I did, then I would've been able to say something."

There it was, an arrow pointing to him, giving her anger a direction. "What does knowing help anything? What if you never knew the reason?" A thought of something deceitful and unthinkable of the man next to her crossed her mind. "Would you of never told her, then? Is that what you were planning?"

The man glanced at the girl, not believing his ears. "It's not like that Mary! I know I would've had to eventually."

When physical burdens didn't drain her. When she was stronger and could take it.

Annoyance burst through Mary, her lip curled. She quickly turned on him. "Well, why didn't you do it when you had the chance? She was with us!" She wanted to blame him. Why wouldn't she?

He was silent for a moment before his own tame-agitation showed through. "I was scared. It's not that easy to just tell a person something like that! But if you think it is then why didn't you tell her?" The girl's face fell, then twisting into dangerous anger, her heart began to pound with the words that crashed in her head. The sky chuckled with rolling thunder. Mary just ground her teeth, saying nothing.

He peeled his glare from the girl, shaking his head with his eyes closed in intolerance like that of a disappointed brother. "Come on, we need to keep moving."

The child kept silent.

"Mary?"

She kept an attentive look ahead, into nothing. At least, that was the impression Garry had.

Mary was in fact glaring into the space between two buildings, where a gangly old man stood, watching. It couldn't be, but it was. She threw all of her will power, all of the hatred she could muster into staring him down.

The picture of wicked innocence smiled when he winced, anger contorting his face.

"Mary." Garry's voice floated to her.

The wind tore at the overhead of trees, leaves scratched noisly against one another.

A car passed, wiping him from her vision.

"Do you hate me?" She finally spoke.

The question threw him offguard. "No. Of course not. Why would you say that?"

"You act like it sometimes."

The man was lost for words as how to answer. "You know I don't...Mary, please, can we not get into this right now?"

She was off the bench in a second, leaps and bounds ahead of him before he could even stand up.

"You're making this a lot harder, on both of us." He called tiredly to the retreating girl. Another small rumble brought his attention to the darkening sky. He looked back hopelessly at the girl, thinking of the storm, then her.

He fought to keep a steady head.

llllllllll

Ib found herself downtown again, slowing down to a walk when she was sure that her pounding heart wasn't the footsteps of that man. Had he followed her? She tensed, whipping her head back. Relief flooded her to find the street empty apart from a few passing pedestrians. Sweat ran down her head from that was out of place with the oncoming storm. From there she walked, slowly, thinking of where her parents might be.

She thought back to what the old man said, but thought better than to go back to the gallery. Where could she go?

Someone came to her mind, there was a slight possibility that they would know where her parents were.

Ib halted herself when she came to a particularily large window of the small bakery. A great revelation came to her and a little hop filled her chest.

Her family knew the old woman that owned it. Whenever Ib's parents were concerned about their daughter's whereabouts, she was the first they would call.

Like for the few times Ib was late home; she remembered when the owner had stopped her, passing on the news that her parents were worried. That woman was sort of a lookout to the family and a good friend on top of that.

Surely her parents had contacted her this time.

Said woman stood shakily in front of the counter, sweeping slowly. Lifting her head, she made eye contact with Ib and smiled, returning to her work.

That hope dwindled

She had smiled.

That same smile she saved for everyone.

No recognition.

No personal touch.

The lady would smile to her customers and go on with her day.

Ib stared into the shop wistfully. Suddenly she heard. "Can I help you?"

Confusion ensnared Ib's understanding of what she was hearing. "Don't you...-have my parents come by here? Didn't they call?"

It was the shop owner's turn to be confused. A frown fell on her wrinkled features. "No...I...Who are they, sweetie?"

Ib had seen her several days before, the elder's memory still had yet to falter.

"Are you lost darling? What's your name? Maybe I could..."

Ringing sent her voice along down a very deep tunnel.

An employee, the woman's son, along with several other people Ib knew very well looked at her, but quickly turned back to thier business as if she was just a passing plane in the sky.

Was this a joke? There was nothing, no greeting smiles or recognition from anyone. Hurt and disbelief made themselves clear in the child's auburn eyes. With that she spun wordlessly and ran, trying to find an escape.

Her parents told her to never show her emotions in front of strangers.

One place to go made itself presentable in the cool shade of the bakery wall. Leaning heavliy against the brick she cried salty tears that burned her raw palms, sobbing herself into a new loneliness.

Why were people being so mean?

What had she done to deserve this?

* * *

Alright, so Ib doesn't know yet, but she suspects something...

To add on to it all Mary and Garry are having a silent dispute over something unresolved.

I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it will come out sooner rather than...well the time I took for this one.

Reviews are appreciated! Please stay tuned for the next chapter.

 **07/22/17 Edit:** I see that one of the new reviews mentions that Mary is a bit off. I assume character-wise. I can't message the person since they are a guest. I would be happy to know how I can fix Mary's character, or if I should. Her character is confusing to me overall. I just gathered her traits and behaviors by her persona in the game and the assumptions made of her past, then I took that and twisted it to the story I wanted to tell.

To me, Mary is all over the place, a little obsessive and self-blaming sometimes. Not to mention terrifying at times. A child who just wants someone to care about her. But I want that to soften up as the rest of the chapters come along and the issues with what is/did happen(ing) get resolved.

I agree that everyone could just be writing her different. But still...I hope I'm not offending any avid Mary fans.

 **09/01/17 Update:** I am still working on Chapter 6. I'm just having a bad case of too-many-ideas-for-the-pace-syndrome. So please hold on while I continue to get my ideas together in such a way that the story will make sense and be enjoyable! Thanks everyone! :)


	6. Mind Games

**Disclaimer:** I am not Kouri, nor will I ever be. Therefore I do not own Ib or its characters!

For the time it took and the hours of sorting through the mess of notes and ideas, this did not turn out like a I planned. But nonetheless I'm happy with it overall.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Something pulled, or rather pushed Mary as she marched along the empty street. The force put several feet between her and the lilac haired man, knowing very well to keep his distance.

Within her ever expanding range of thoughts and feelings that tossed around her head, one made itself loud and clear. Anger. Waves of it seared the single image of shadowed eyes into her mind.

There was that feeling again, of the ice that burned in her veins, driving her to walk faster. Another memory feeding the fire. A push, away from the old man that stood in between the buildings, probably hiding from the world. No surprise there. Satisfaction caressed her memory of his returning anger under her glare. The child despised him with an ever burning passion. Her stomach churned at the fact that she had seen him again.

She fought the sudden urge to turn back and storm after the man to demand the reason of his return.

No...It would be more than a simple interrogation. A wicked smile curled her lip. Her fingers found the catching fabric of the blue scarf, she twisted the tail. Oh how she wanted to find the monster and watch the fear grow in his eyes as he came to the realization that there was no escape. She would make sure of it.

An explosion shook the world, reverberating throughout the sky in a series of lights flashing over her unfocused eyes. Mary found herself falling. That little bit of autumn cold that rushed by killed the fire that was threatening to burn her. Now she was left cowering on the cold ground, shaking. The air smelled of dust as the dying gust carried it to her.

Quick approaching footsteps came into her earshot. She looked up and saw Garry, his dark, frightened features stark against the clouds. He was already reaching to help her up. "It was just the thunder."

For a second she really looked and realized an almost hesitant expression on his face. It was something of sadness, fear maybe. She wondered why but immediately remembered and the wall divided them once again.

Mary, on her feet without the man's help, pushed his hand away, almost slapping him. "I'm fine!"

Her cold demeanor left him clueless and a little hurt. Garry wondered helplessly at the girl. "Whatever you say."

The child silently, but bitterly agreed and they both resumed their walk, now surrounded by a heavy air.

Then it began to rain.

The first drop was soft, but as cold as the wind when it landed on Garry. He held his bare arms close to his chest, rubbing them and regretful that he hadn't taken his jacket back. It was so warm before that he honestly hadn't thought of it. Now that warmth was becoming overshadowed by the clouds and the events transpiring under them.

He wanted so much just go back to that one moment, that morning at breakfast when everything was at a standstill. A balance. It was normal. Not his normal, but a comfort derived from finding peace after a seemingly never ending nightmare. And from that place his views would be forever changed on mannequins, the dark...he didn't even want to think about paintings. The man laughed morbidly to himself at the thought.

Maybe that was it, maybe Mary was thinking of that place again. From what he knew she was in there longer than both him and Ib. That in itself was something he could see effecting anyone.

The two came across a wide street, leading down and winding into another rural neighborhood. "Let's try this way." Garry suggested.

With building disgrace she followed. Forget him. Remember her. This was about Ib and she felt guilt for thinking otherwise.

They exited the loud and bustling city streets and into the hushed environment of houses with empty yards as everyone but them sheltered themselves from the storm. The mesh of nature and quaint houses overlooked a railing that put a barrier between a body of water 20 feet below and the two people walking beside it.

Faint echoes of draining and rushing water caught Mary's ear. Without stopping she took a second from herself to marvel at the expansive waters below her. Her hand running along the wet railing.

Apart from the slow tapping of the rain above and below it was terribly quiet in that part of the city. "Where are we?" She asked, now stopping to watch the dance of dark waves.

Her question took him off guard as he analyzed her return to curiosity of the world. Her manic laughter came back to him after they had left the gallery. "A neighborhood near the water reservoir…"

Swaying, churning. In a second she was full body against the railing. For the first time she wondered, or more like fleetingly thought, what it would be like to swim.

 _'Go ahead.'_ Came a gravelly whisper in her ear. _Drip, drop, drip drop._ Went the rain that fell onto the metal she then held so tightly. It was just her imagination, right? Just the wind, of course it was.

He was wary of the crazed look in her wide eyes. "And we're over the river." He gently pulled her back from the rusting railing she seemed so eager to lean on. Growing worried for her mental state he wondered once again what was going through her head. "But I don't think Ib would've come by here."

Mary snapped from her gaze. Ib….Returning sadness and frustration flooded back.

The wind decided to pick up once again. Garry noted its escalating chill, like ice mixed with the rain. It almost hurt.

Mary pulled herself from the railing, cold where it touched and hunched over, drawing her arms around herself.

No, they had to keep going. What was a little wind and rain, of course he was lying to himself, but he felt he had to. It seemed they were running out of time, Ib was out of time for all he knew. This possible reality with the lack of results and perhaps several steps back into a new problem made the man anxious. "I...I think we should head back. If we circle back through that street we can cover more area that way."

Mary nodded in agreement. _'Giving up?'_ Still shivering, she was drawn to look for the source of the voice. Eyes searching the trees, the street, into windows, over the railing.

Garry watched her sudden bout of terror unfold and her stare over the edge again, just the same she did on the street. "What do you see?"

Something of a figure stood on the rocks and pebbles where the waves rushed over them, just for a second and then it was gone. She was not new to the idea of the supernatural, nor was she to that voice. Oh why. It belonged to him, that's something she knew for sure. Was he following them? Not wondering in anger, but in disdain. "Didn't you hear something just now?"

His mouth dropped open slightly, spooked. "No."

"It was a voice, clear as a bell." His wide questioning expression kicked a stop into her speech. "But it must've been the wind, I'm just hearing things." She looked away.

The dark eyed man stared her down suspiciously, worried and frightened. "You did that before."

"What?"

"You were looking into the street before."

Mary just rapidly shook her head, denying the fact and clenching her teeth, still feeling his eyes on her. She turned on him. "ARGH! Will you quit looking at me like I'm a freak!?"

Backing away he threw his hands up in defense. "I wasn't! Is this about what I said before?"

She hesitated. "No."

"Then what is it? What is going on with you?"

"Nothing! Just leave me alone already!"

He could hear it. The build in her voice. She was on a ledge and Garry didn't know how to get to her.

The rain began coming down harder, propelling.

He was being pushed to jump and find out what was going on inside that mind of hers.

 **llllllllll**

Water splattered softly on the leaves of the nearby trees. The sound alerted Ib as she ceased her sniffling and looked up to the pale light with red brimmed eyes. How long had she been sitting there? A shuddering breath left her.

It didn't matter. She was dry of tears and unable to muster anymore sadness to the surreal reality. It was a dream, she truly believed that. She would wake up and everything would be fine.

So the girl did what she would do in most dreams. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the comfort of her bed, her parent's comforting embrace, her friends. Even the patch of warm grass, a coat.

Birds sang their morning song.

"Ib."

It was so far away, yet it seemed so real that she felt a rise in her chest. "Garry?" Her head snapped up, eyes wide open.

Thunder flooded her ears. There was no one but her and the cold brick on her back.

The child's face fell. She was sure that it was him. At that moment the girl missed her friends terribly, it seemed they were all she had.

It all seemed like a terrible joke that no one was laughing at. Had they really not recognized her? Or the Fabricated World had a greater effect on her than she realized. She wished that she had asked Garry exactly what happened to her during her...absence.

All she remembered was snippets; of the soft petals in her hands, their faces, pain, then nothing and suddenly she had lost so much time. What had happened that brought her to this?

On the subject of time, she wondered if her friends were wondering about her, it had been a while and now this storm was over her. Perhaps it was best for her to head back.

Another stuffy ache in her chest and a final tear was shed before she forced herself to stand, wanting to rid herself of the damp seat.

A familiar swoop. She immediately fell against the brick, sliding to the ground. Shocked, Ib tried again, grunting, trying to achieve the small task. Every muscle in her body began to quake as she straightened herself enough to walk.

Cold surrounded her, spreading in her legs, stinging her skin in it's deliverance of rain. The child took a step that felt like moving through the tar before she collapsed onto her knees, out of breath like that step had been a thousand bounds. The feeling made her distraught.

No she had to get up and move, get somewhere warm. But she could barely hold herself upright to do so. "Help..." She barely made it out, frantically looking to the street. She had to get back to them, to anyone. Someone had to see her and help her get back to her friends.

So tired. Perhaps lying down would help, she figured and nuzzled herself up against the base of a tree. Funny how it's leaves reached over just enough to cover her from most of the rain.

She laid down, facing the street that was so far away. The passerby's hurried along, umbrellas in hand, trying to go about their day in the small storm. Ib's thoughts and breathing slowed to the point of struggle. The sensation became alarming to her as paranoia flooded her mind. She tried to fight it at first; the morbidly welcoming peace that first overcame her first journey to unconsciousness.

But there was no pain this time. Why was she so tired? What was wrong with her? Something was obviously wrong because exhaustion shouldn't make a person feel so...

"Garry..." Terror filled her at the possibility that she would never see them again and they or someone else would find her there, not...there anymore. Oh the sadness she would leave behind.

She lifted her heavy eyes again and again, trying to stay awake and move.

But not moving felt so much better. A relief...

Rest...

Just for a few minutes...

The child took comfort in her own steady heartbeat and let her eyes slip closed.

"Ib." Again, echoing and not quite there.

Somehow she had the ability to open her eyes for the voice. It's familiar owner standing over her. It was that old man that had confronted her. She yelped and jumped away, backing up until she hit a wall.

Shock, as if he had simply said hello crossed his features. Sudden;y he didn't look so certain about the child. "I-I'm sorry to have frightened you my dear-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Alright, Ib will do then."

Chills rain themselves through her sickeningly. "How do you know my name?" Her voice was dead, looking for a way around the narrow grassy alley, ready to push past him.

"I'm a family friend." He answered without hesitation.

His obvious lie ushered silence into her. Think. What could she do to get away as he seemed to be cornering her. "Stay away from me." Her fingers clutched the grass.

The old man pulled back, pursing his lips. "I only want your help." Glaring, she said nothing and he continued. "You're missing someone, am I correct?"

Her eyes widened. Hesitant to answer she chose avoidance.

He chuckled, showing a set of stained teeth. "Well I am to. I believe you know her."

Just the way he said it made Ib listen, just slightly. He couldn't mean Mary. Her eyes still set on his sides, several feet where the walls did not touch him. She could run.

"Don't be afraid. I wouldn't hurt you."

Caught off guard by his sudden soft tone, she looked directly into his light eyes. "Who are you?"

"Where are my manners?" Taking a quick courteous, if a little clumsy, bow he kneeled down in front of Ib, surprising her. "Weiss as I am called. But you may know me as Guertena."

 **llllllllll**

Oh to be a kid again. Garry had no idea how he was dealt with at that age and had no idea how he was supposed to do so with this one. Especially it being that the child was Mary.

The two of them walked through the rain that was heavy and soaking through an adjoining neighborhood. In the distance people shouted for the children that still played in the yards, they ran inside shrieking at the lighting.

It was slowly turning a massive storm and it made Garry worried, very worried as they were now caught in it. "Please be okay, Ib." He tried to focus on the girl ahead of him who had been silent for the past few minutes. "Mary, maybe we should stop for a bit."

Staring intently ahead, she attempted to rid herself of the cold. Annoyance filled her that he suggested such a thing. "We're not giving up." She said to quietly for him to hear. Not with him on their backs. An image, now a voice. It was possible that they were connected in a very real way. She hoped it wasn't true and cast aside the feeling, trying to replace it with her own silent defense. Keep moving. But all she had left was an empty frustration, vulnerability, in the form of her stopping.

"Mary?"

"No, don't want to stop. But I don't want to keep going. What do I do?"

Trying to sort out what she meant and answer truthfully he was left blank. "What do you mean?"

Staring lazily at the pavement, she just wanted to rest and let it all be done with. "I don't know." Why couldn't someone else speak for her? Just once in a while. She suddenly felt like she just didn't want to try anymore.

Worry was evident with in her tired eyes, unclear, but it was there.

The missing boards left gaps in the bridge between him and his understanding of the child. She created those gaps and yet he still felt the need to pinpoint the reason behind her distance and sudden outburst. It was time he took a running leap. "What are you thinking, Mary?"

She didn't answer. Just a blank tired stare past him.

Sighing, he walked right up to her. "You can't keep doing this. You want to find Ib, don't you?"

Deciding to ignore the last part, her eyes widened in disbelief, as if he could suggest she wouldn't. Her fists clenched. "Doing what?"

"This." Garry groaned. "You can't keep hiding whatever… _this_ is."

"What if I just don't want to tell you? Ever think of that?" The hot flush built in her cheeks. "I'm…I'm not some sort of open book that you can just flip to whatever page and read my entire life!"

"I'm not asking for your entire life. It's the present I'm worried about."

A thought. "Why didn't you tell Ib about her parents?"

"Garry's mouth fell open, he clenched his jaw. "Not this again…"

"No. You're asking all these questions, so why can't I ask one?"

Frowning, he then began to remember their argument. "Is that really what this is about?" She said nothing and he continued. "I'm sorry, Mary. For what I said before. But you said some things as well."

Staying silent, she felt all but nothing in her mind. She knew what he was talking about and didn't intend to apologize, nor did she want to open that door again.

"Is that really what you think?" He said suddenly.

"What?" Mary asked, clueless.

"That I would keep such a thing from Ib for my own gain?"

The girl remembered what she said with new heat. "Yes." She answered coldly.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong."

She looked at him this time, the rain getting in her eyes.

"If I had the peace that she was happy and safe. Even if meant keeping it from her for as long as I could, then I would've been okay with that."

"Coward." She muttered spitefully.

Garry pushed down the pain that came with that word. "Yes. I was scared. And I had every right to be. Just like you said, I don't understand it either. She was in such a fragile state. If told her such a thing she would've called me a liar and tried to prove me wrong...and this would've happened." Sighing he took a moment and continued. "I was...afraid that it would send her over the edge." Garry stopped looking to the sky as his audience and looked Mary straight in the eye. "Why are you angry with me for that?"

They shared a stretching moment of silence. Garry slumped over slightly, the toll of the last few days finally crashing down on him. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he returned to her, silently waiting for the answer.

"It's everything else. I'm...I'm sorry. I can't see what I'm mad at, I just am. There's so many things...I can't take it."

"What things?" His voice fell soft.

Right then she was led into a comfort to tell him, but with the feeling came a sickness. With wide eyes laying on his, she fought with herself. Telling him about that monster, what she was seeing, would be a weight off her chest like no other.

But why did he have to know? No one knew about her past. Nor did she intend to tell anyone, ever.

She broke their eye lock. It was so much easier to control what other already knew. "Nothing that you could help with."

Garry drew back, realizing he had been leaning in. "You can still tell me."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

Argument at the last line fleeted him. "I just do."

"I'm serious. "We're looking for Ib, and yet you're...wondering about me." A hint of a smile crept on her lips. "Why-?

Suddenly a voice called out, intelligible but distinct. _"Mary."_ Clear as day and right in her ear, she jumped back. Familiar and unbecomingly hoarse, grumbling and unkind, she heard it again. _"So pitiful."_

Her eyes searched the sky and streets wildly. "Stop it." A hiss under her breath.

More voices. It was a man, somewhere far away. Mary's heart nearly jumped out of her chest. Her right hand twitched, inching toward her pocket.

Pulling his attention from her, he searched for the carrying voice that seemed to be addressing them.

"Are you...from the gallery?" A woman this time.

Garry turned back to the voices and his stomach did a flip.

It was Ib's parents.

Her mother hurried up to him, stopping feet away and bowing slightly with an umbrella in hand. "It's a small world I suppose, seeing you two again." She smiled warmly, to Mary who had her back turned, and then to Garry who was pale as a ghost. "It's good though. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how your sister was doing, Ib was it?" She gave a sheepish smile, as if embarrassed to be considerate of a stranger. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Is she doing any better?"

The lilac haired man who had grown very cold all of a sudden looked like death itself was in front of him. His mouth opened to speak something barely of a whisper. "You mean...you haven't seen her?"

"Oh, is…is something wrong?" The red eyed woman suddenly became alarmed at his expression.

Mary was looking confused between them, not hearing the woman quite right. Where was she?

The ground had fallen away from him. "No. Thank you. I'm sorry, we have to go." With that he guided Mary along, slowly at first until they were far away. He watched as the woman hesitantly entered her house.

"Garry?"

"We can still make it. There's one place. We can make it!"

"Make what? Where's Ib?"

Wordlessly he took off in a gaining run, desperation on his face.

The cold water wasn't enough to kill the heat on her cheeks. "I was just…" Tears formed in her eyes. She had to physically clench away the burning chagrin, clawing angrily at the skirt of her dress.

This was still about Ib. Of course it was.

Quick approaching footsteps. A hand tugged painfully at her shoulder, pulling her frigid form forward. She stumbled and straightened herself upright. Anger burst. "Alright, I'm c-!" The words clutched her tongue as a dead cold froze over her.

Pale slicked back hair falling in wiry tendrils around an angular face, her own eyes staring back at her with a smile that lifted them. "Well. What are you waiting for?" The man asked softly, edging. At first warm, then cold as the day, his eyes shadowed over. _"Poor Mary."_ She heard in her head.

Before her were the flashes of images she had seen throughout the day, all made into one nightmarish being from a distant memory. "You're not here."

The man reached out a nimble hand, as if to prove her wrong. A devil of a grin split his lips. _"I always have been."_ His lips never moved.

No longer was it anger that burned her, but icy fear that choked all feeling.

"Mary?" Garry was coming back again, quick and unsteady.

Could he see the monster? No he was looking at her, hard to tell, details lost in the sky's waterfall. He was running back for her. "Garry, don't!" She warned. Something cold found its way into her hands.

"Don't be afraid." A real voice, from stiff lips. The monster turned for Garry as he broke into a stride toward the fast approaching man.

"GARRY!"

* * *

Cliff hangers, am I right?

So a lot happens in this chapter. Some things are hinted at, while other issues are resolved while more questions. Yes some more bickering between Mary and Garry, who is getting closer to what is going on. Now they are both facing a terrifying predicament. And Ib is caught in a new situation.

If you're confused as to the switch in Guertena's placement in the story and his reason for being there, well...I won't spoil the next chapter. All I can say is that for Mary there are two sides to him, Ib has only seen one.

Yes I have decided to add him as the 'villain' I felt that the story needed a threat outside of the gallery and Fabricated World, well not needed. But he sort of dropped in unexpectedly. Nonetheless he and Mary will have a bit of a backstory together, which will be in the chapters to come.

I'm also working on a one-shot about their past together.

To end it off. I'm trying to pace the story out the best I can, but I think I may need outside help. It's hard to judge your own writing, you know?

Also, man...4000 words? Happy I didn't do this in one sitting or I'd need some ice.

Stay tuned...online...just wait for the next chapter! :D

 **12/13/2017 EDIT:** Sorrysorrysorry! I'm still working on the chapter, I mean not every second, but I've been getting caught up in other things like starting my own DeviantArt account among other time consuming tasks of everyday life. Just hold on! I will get chapter 7 finished!


	7. The Truth

Hey! I'm still alive and haven't abandoned the story. It's been over a year and I'm so sorry for making everyone wait! I would write then hate the idea, and feel like I can't write. After a while I would slowly but surely come back to it when an idea hit me. The result was...long, very long, so I had to split it and now I have a head start on chapter 8. Yay! I will try not to take a year this time.

Something else that stopped me from writing was fear. Is this good enough? Could I add more? So of course I delayed writing, I would actually look at the file on my computer, feel anxious, and work on something else. But everyone's reviews made me feel better about the story so thank you!

I feel this chapter was a little rusty as my writing skills turned, so I hope everyone can forgive any bumps in the storyline!

Also I renamed the chapter from "Confrontation"

Hope the new title fits.

AAAND I forgot the disclaimer

 **Disclaimer: I am not Kouri, nor will I ever be!**

* * *

Garry stopped dead in his tracks, confused and frightened at the thousand yard stare frozen on Mary's face.

Before he could speak, a solid force barreled into his chest exploding out into a rush of ice that took the wind out of him. Surprise, fear. For the longest five seconds of his life he couldn't breathe, his mouth gaped as he tried to.

"Garry!" Hands clasping to her mouth, she looked for Guertena who she found to be standing several yards away.

Mary wished she hadn't looked.

Flesh to decay, skin burned black and frail, stretching over his bones. The features of his face had disappeared into nothing, leaving only a mound of billowing matter widened where his mouth should've been. And he was smiling. Yet there was rage, it seemed to manifest from his very being, the jutting contrast made her skin crawl.

Even with the lack of viable eyes, the creature of ink jabbed one hateful glance at Mary then rounded back through the air with an open claw above its head.

The girl started back, unsure where to run. But it wasn't coming for her, she realized. It was coming back for Garry who was still struggling.

"STOP!" She shouted in desperation. Her pulse slammed in her ears as the thing stopped just feet from him.

Mary couldn't believe the sight of the creature, she wanted to turn away but the terribleness kept her staring.

"Wh-hh." Garry's words came out wheezing and strained. "Mmhh...ary?" He stayed hunched as he stood.

The monster did nothing and for a second she thought it would leave. In her mind she willed the grotesque being to not move, keeping him locked in some invisble cage. Strain showed in her face as she tried hiding the fear.

Is this what lurkned in the corners of her mind? All those times she could feel breath down her neck, was this creature waiting for her?

"Just leave me alone." The child commanded.

It's laugh, a low demonic chuckle hurled out of it followed by a gurgled guffaw of ink that spewed from it's make-shift mouth. It then faced the sky for a moment before ramming both fists into Garry's back.

Down he went and gasped sharply as the second burst of ice turned to fire, burning it's way through his chest as he tried again for air. He turned on his back hoping for the cold rain to extinguish the flames.

The creature knelt beside Garry and forced it's tendrils into his chest, making his body clench in torment. Noises of protest grew, overpowering the roar of the storm.

Mary could only stand and watch, her whole body quaking. Why? Why him?

To Garry it was like electricity stabbing him in the gut over and over, with each blow taking away the chance to inhale. And each time he tried to call out, wanting to assure Mary somehow that he was fine, but that wasn't the case. Eventually his hands fell numb from clenching and the sky grew very bright above him.

Then the jolts stopped. In pain and out of will to breathe he rolled onto his side, blood pooling in his face, as his eyes fluttered over the darkening world.

He wasn't moving anymore. To Mary that meant he was surely dead, she cried in alarm from where she stood.

As the creature raised it's hands for the final blow Mary thawed, bolting forward with a cry. The impact did not hurt, but she felt ice shower over her hands, making the skin tingle painfully.

The malignant being took one moment to rear it's head at her and Mary looked down at Garry's pale face.

Instincts took over.

Mary thrust her hands at Guertena to push him away, but instead she threw herself to the ground taking on blizzard's full of cold.

In shock she shuddered then it dawned on her what she had done. On her elbows and crawling, she could feel the creatures heavy presence drawing closer. Panicking she fumbled for the weapon so impossibly lost in her pocket.

Guertena abandoned his monsterous graces and planted two feet solidly into the earth as he came closer. It was then that he took on some human characterstics, more of a man just covered in ink. But he chose not to speak.

 _'Why do you cower?'_ Came the same oily whsiper from the bridge _. 'Don't you recognise your father?'_

"Stay away from me!" She flipped around and unsheathed the blade, pointing it at him like a sword.

This made Guertena chuckle once again. "There's no need for that." He flashed a toothy grin.

The palette knife shook in her grip.

"Come on now...put the knife away. I just want to talk."

Mary huffed angrily, her cheeks flushing red as she surrendered her weapon to the ground.

She gave an anxious glance at Garry, he was so still. "Why did you hurt him?"

The creature pondered then said simply "He's in the way. I want to talk." He said again.

"Is he okay?" She grew agitated when he didn't speak. "Tell me!"

Guertena completely ignored her. "You're still so weak, all of you. So...willing to give up. How curious that one would do so to protect themselves-" He flashed her a look as if he was considering a very impossible idea then said very softly "-Or others."

There was movement in the grass. Garry rolled over, facing her then went wide eyed, taking in the world around him. "Mary-what happened?"

He struggled to find his legs, walking then failing. He settled for crawling, grunting with discomfort.

Mary threw her hands out, shaking her head. "Don't move." She said quickly, keeping tabs on Guertena from the corner of her eye.

Of course he didn't listen. Hobbling over he collapsed to his knees in front of her. "If this...-" he winced. "-is nothing, then I'm scared to know what on earth is going on here." Leaning closer he stared her deep in the eye. "Tell me the truth, Mary." He asked with lidded eyes and held his stomach, trying not to pass out again.

Guertena stood behind them, expectantly waiting for Mary to speak.

"You can't see him, can you?" She finally said.

Garry's brow pinched together, his eyes darting as if he expected to see something, but saw nothing, just the distant public. "What?"

"No then." She knawed her bottom lip, her tone laced with tension.

His brows rose, surely believing she was not all there. Very suddenly with cold washing down his back and his face slowly fell. As the name came over him, he tried to deny it yet opened his mouth to let it fall out. "Guertena-he's here...actually here?"

At the name, the said-man snarled ferally between clenched teeth and drowned in darkness again. _'You told him, did you?'_ She jerked slightly as his voice exploded like a megaphone in her ears.

"But how? He's been dead for-" Garry stuttered on his words, completely lost for any clear questioning.

"-I know, but it's him-you need to leave." Mary said hurriedly as she watched the anger, however possible, grow on his features.

Out of nowhere a force like two magnets attracting eachother began pulling in between Mary's eyes. She grabbed the sides of her head, feeling the energy spread out to her temples and moaned in discomfort.

Garry swallowed nervously. "Mary?"

 _'It's been a while. Feel familiar, Mary?'_

In a matter of seconds Mary began to writhe and squeeze her eyes shut as the feeling intensified and memories began to fill her head. The sensation was not painful however but like every part of her mind was being brought forward. Like having your eyes forced open to watch your life all over again, but you're not the only one in the audience.

Her heart beat furiously in her chest as the moments flashed in front of her eyes.

At first it was happy. The pressure in her head subsided as she was taken.

Lights. The first time she saw the city in the evening. That morning she was with Ib and Garry, the sun, the warmth.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, she shook it off as she divulged in the memories and let warmth run through her stomach.

Their laughter filled her ears. She smirked in embarrassment when she felt crumbs sticking to her lip.

She was forcefully torn from that as the anger and the painful downfalls of her life floated to the surface. Her chest squeezed and she grabbed the warm hand again.

Guertena was a spectator to her life, he was seeing everything, everytime she was lonely or scared. The cold was over whelming.

"Get out of my head..." She felt her lips move numbly.

 _'Ah yes, here we go.'_

He reached back, far back. All the way into before she knew anything.

Mary caught glimpses of faces she didn't know she had met, all speeding by her. It was raining, there was a fire and an old man. Warmth. Then cold, anger. Fear. Footsteps. Scratching on the walls around her. Nothing.

All of a sudden she was meeting Ib and Garry all over again. More anger.

Anger because she had him and she no one. But she was happy with both of them.

Darkness washed away their faces from her mind and the daunting weight ebbed from her head. She inhaled sharply, smelling dirt in the air. She still felt the warm hand.

 _'I see.'_ Guertena finally said.

Mary's eyes opened to see the world again, the rain was miles away it seemed. Garry, his hand was in hers. It lay loosely in her tight grasp. She found warm tears on her cheeks and wiped them away, feeling a little funny.

"Why did you show me that?" Mary murmmured knowing the creature could hear.

 _'Interesting, what you can learn.'_ He stated simply.

"Are you alright?" She heard Garry say close to her. Concern leaked into his tone.

The girl let go of his hand, she found her skin too cold then so she held it.

"What do you want from me?" She asked without looking at either of them.

 _'A deal.'_

A path opened up to her, darker than any hallway in the Fabricated World and she wanted someone to tell her where to go. It was unfair really that she be thrown into this so alone since she had someone right there with her. But she wasn't sure he could help. "No deal." She declared into the earth wanting to join it.

The monster froze, as if pondering. He then slumped his shoulders and bent down ever so slightly as he moved to hover over them and he spoke in a condescending tone. _'But you want your sister back, don't you?'_

Mary shot him a look, something striking in her brain like a match. "Ib?"

He began to thoughtfully pace while saying, _'You know, she's missing you terribly.'_

On her feet she let fury surge in her cure, pain throbbing in her heart.

 _'I'd choose my next words carefully because you may never see her again and well...that's just too bad.'_

Words making their mark, breathing fast, her heart filling her ears, Mary wanted to strike him down right there. " _You_...where is she?"

Empty handed she lunged at him, swinging wildly in every direction she could possibly make him out and she cried because that's all she could do.

His laughter crashed down on her like waves, winding her tighter. She could see red, angry enough to spit fire.

Grasping for control she clawed for her knife and whipped it in the direction that she saw the monster before it landed with a thump in the bushes, having hit nothing.

He was going to regret it. She spun around, her skirt twisting violently and charged at the monster who now fled deeper into the city.

Suddenly vices slammed her arms to her body, she was rendered immobile.

"Stop it-stop it right now!" Garry shouted as he had his arms clutched around Mary's torso.

His tight grip held rigid. She coudn't move no matter how much she tried to kick or wriggle violently out of Garry's grip, her back always ended up maddenignly colliding with him. "LET ME GO!" Heat building in her, she screamed and kicked him in the shin.

He yelped and crumpled to the ground, reactively grabbing his leg.

Mary took off running after Guertena, but she didn't get far before a hand enclosed her wrist. She yanked her arm away to no avail. "Stop it, Garry! I have to go-I have to-"

"We have to stay together! Do you understand?!" He held both of her wrists, trying not to hurt her but he ended up doing it anyway.

Mary took one look at Garry then to Guertena who's body was turned away and provoking her with a come-on of his hand.

 _'Oh come now, like I said, I want to talk.'_

"Mary, look at me!" He cried urgently.

 _'Choose differently if you will, but you'll regret walking away, trust me.'_

'Regret.' The word echoed menacingly in her brain, agitating her decision further. She knew the threat insinuated two things.

Finally Mary relaxed against Garry's grasp and stared into the ground believing that bad things could happen whatever she chose.

"Garry, please." Mary tried. "He'll hurt you again."

But there was no way out either way.

Taking advantage of the moment of calm Mary tugged away from him and in the instant a rush of adrenaline picked her tired body. "And he knows about Ib" Was all it took for her to be set free and she ran.

Before going into a full sprint, she dropped the weapon in her pocket. Maybe she wouldn't have to fight this time. Maybe.

 **llllllllll**

There stood before Ib the great Guertena, the same man whose work was memorialized in the gallery several blocks away. "You're dead." Ib stated in disbelief.

"To them." He smiled sadly. "No, I believe that we live on in what we leave behind. Even then..."

"Prove it." She stared defiantly.

His lips twitched. "I beg your pardon?"

"How do I know you're him?"

"Believe what you want to. But I am who I am, isn't that all that matters?"

Ib crossed her arms. "No, not really." She smirked slyly.

"You're a brave little girl, Ib." He stood up in his own defense, towering over her and muttered "if not a little foolish..." clearing his throat. "Alright, _if_ you're so persistant, let me show you my works."

Hands, six of them morphed from the blades of grass, each dying into black mush, reaching up till they dragged behind them their framed owners, long hair spilling from the frames from which they stuck out from. Red, blue, green eyes all set on Ib. Still on the ground she watched in terror as headless towering black velvet figures melted from the wall and stumbled to Guertena's side like zombies obeying a master. Their tattered dresses matched the eyes of the lady's in the paintings.

"I'm sure you remember them."

Ib coward back, whimpering at the memories of a bad dream come to life. As scary as they were, she couldn't peel her eyes away.

"Fear not, I'm not here to hurt you, Ib. Neither are they, for they really cannot." He held out his hand for hers. "Come."

At first she rejected, but the man seemed to be a good barrrier between her and the nightmares. Anything was better than being cornered on the ground, so she took his hand, which was warm.

Once on her feet she ripped her hand away.

An oily laugh rumbled in his throat as he gave her that strange look again, as if trying to pry a reaction out of her. "I'm sure you're wondering, wondering many things, please ask way."

As she stood, thinking and trying to make sense of everything happening she couldn't help but take comfort in his presence, at least in comparison to everything else. "Do they have to be here?"

"Hm?"

Ib pointed to the awaiting figures blocking the alley. "Them."

"Oh, of course not." He bowed his head as he closed his eyes as they disappeared. "Grotesque looking, I know. But they're mine..." The old man grinned to himself with pride.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah! Jumping to the difficult ones are we? Come and I'll tell you."

He began to leave the alley and Ib bursted out with the first instinctual response she could think of. "My Mom and Dad told me not to go with strangers." She retorted stubbornly.

A much warmer throaty chuckle sounded in his throat. "My dear, if I intended to hurt you, I would have done so."

The statement was far from reassuring. Her fists shook. "I told you not to call me that."

As they exited the alley, Ib noticed something off about everything. The people were not so loud and the cars didn't move so quickly.

"What else would a person be that is so kind to her friends?" He eyed her quizzicaly. "That handerchief must've been important, shame it had to be bloodied."

She couldn't help the look of panic from showing in her eyes. The child's blood ran cold. "How do you know about that?" She wondered what else he saw.

"Well, one that doesn't know their own mind is just...mad." He said as he tapped a finger on his temple. "I saw many things, as if out of a dream, but your sacrifice was truly awakening."

It was all him, he did all of those terrible things. Ib held a new unhealthy anger and burning curiosity. "Wh...how does the painting work?"

The main sighed in surrender. "The large one in the main hall of that...gallery, correct?"

Ib nodded.

"It's a mural, from a dream I once had. To be honest I have no idea how it works." He stopped and turned to the girl. "And I apologise for all of the trouble that it has caused you and your friend."

Fists tensing, Ib fought the urge to call him out on everything that he did and inwardly squirmed at how to respond to the so called _apology_ , instead she stayed quiet and pursed her lips, frowning at the passing puddles

They continued in silence, until Guertena piped up so sudddenly. Ib jumped slightly. "Tell me, why did you leave your friends?"

She suddenly remembered them, like being snapped out of a trance and remembered what happened. Garry, Mary. Her parents. "I didn't."

"They're really worried sick."

The girl grew anxious and stopped, twisting her foot into a puddle "I...I just wanted to find my mom and dad...I should get going."

With that she turned back and found herself unable to remember where they walked from.

"E-excuse me? Can you-" She reached out to someone passing by, they ignored her.

She tried again, but then they stepped through her, along with everyone else on the street. Like she was a ghost.

Shocked then naturally terrified, she almost called out for help, but that wouldn't work either. Then a possiblity occured to her-death. Just maybe.

While she was gone for that hour after they left the other gallery, it had only been darkness-a dreamless sleep like she closed her eyes on their anxious faces and woke up to the stars a second later.

This was too long already and why would Guertena be there with her?

"Only two can leave the Fabricated World." The man in question announced.

Ib whipped her head toward him, eyes wide. She blinked a few times then furrowed her brow. "I know."

"So you _must_ be curious as to why you were all able to leave?"

Ib had never really thought of it, but now the question was planted and it was something that did make her curious. She bit her lip in indecisiveness.

"Think about it. What is one without a soul? A shell. You became void as a living thing, an inanimate like a...rose. You passed through undetected. But it did not come without consequences."

The child froze on the spot finding the air very thick all of a sudden as she was drawn into his next words like a child to a good storyteller telling a terrifying tale. His words in a way paved the path to a horrible answer. "What do you mean?"

"Well, anyone not present during your demise won't remember you." He looked down solemly at the child. "It's simply as if you never existed."

Skin clammy, she could feel every hard thud of her heart that held a very achy feeling. "No." She refused to believe it.

"I'm sorry, my dear." Pity crossed his face, softening it into a greiving pout.

She wanted to call him a liar, but what he was saying made sense. "Then my parents...they don't-I'm...no..." They weren't looking, no one was looking. Guertena offered a consoling hand. Ib saw out of the corner of her eye and quickly smacked it away. "What kind of person does that?! Why...why did you make it work like that!" The streets looked blurry through her fingers.

Guertena retracted in surprise and fell out of his grandeur, looking a little frightened. "I really don't know what you mean..."

"You said it yourself! You made those... _things_! You're the one in control, so you did this!" Ib accused him then buried her face in her hands and let the shock ebb out in anyway it could. She sobbed until her head was numb and cried out, hiccupping "MOM, DAD...GARRY!" No one looked at her, not even a glance. Then the child's mind began to run away from her. This was a nightmare all over again, except she wasn't being cornered or chased. She was being left all alone. And no one could hear her except the old man who was attempting to calm her down. "This can't be happening! Please!"

"Shh..." She felt warmth in her ear and arms ensnare her. At first she tried to move away. "It's alright" So she gave in to the warmth that was holding her together and buried her head in his shoulder. Strangley enough she was reminded very much of her grandpa and cried harder. No one, none of her family knew that she even existed. "You're going to be alright."

Head over her shoulder a dead grin split his lips.

Under a tree, just a block away, a monster of ink watched Ib slowly stop fighting in her sleep.

 **llllllllll**

It was not what she was expecting. They were silent the whole way. As Mary was being led through the streets, through raining neighourhoods to keep up with Guertena she tried to reach deep down for anything. But what remained burning was only a steady flame. Things were calm-and she didn't like it.

She splashed through puddles, dirtying her dress in the process but didn't care how many people looked so disapproving of her dishevelled appearance.

Eventually, Mary's legs began to burn, but she had to keep going. They must've been almost there, it had to end at some point. Unless Guertena was lying and his plan all along was to use her human stamina as a punching bag.

Finally they crossed into grass, lots of it. She wondered where they were. A bench beckoned her to rest, but she had to stay alert.

"Ok, what do you-" Before Mary could blink, Guertena vanished into the storm like melting ice.

"Get back here!" She called. The rain did not answer back. Kicking a clod of mud she tried again. "What did you do to Ib?!" Mary screamed.

 _'Nothing of course, but as I said, a deal must be made. Then I will tell you where she is.'_

Hope clung to her for a moment, almost believing him her face lit up, but she remembered who she was talking to. "Liar."

 _'What would be the point if I was? I will tell you child, but you have to promise to behave.'_ A smile raised in his voice.

Now there was some gasoline added to the inferno.

She couldn't help the returning grimace as she let the words and everything else spin hot, leaving its poisonous smoke for her to inhale. Laughter like an eerie wind escaped her. "Behave? Of course, little ghostie Guertena...is that why you hide from little old me? Now look who's scared." Mary spoke to the hiding man unwilling to show his face. "Come out you cowardly-"

Without warning dark hands reached out, clawing from the mist. Mary leapt back, wiping the soping hair from her gleaming eyes. She smiled with sly satisfaction. "Aw, did I-" Another strike of his hand glided so close to her face that she flinched. Her skin grew hot at his chuckle. Quickly she returned to a defensive stance just as the rest of him rushed at her.

The two became caught in a tiresome dance, harshly turning around eachother with the impossibly lythe ancient shadow leading. She dodged his throws, twisting herself back and nearly slipping to the ground. Each time he attacked she always dodged, but speed was on his side. After whipping around to face him, her sloppy momentum finally threw her to the ground again and the girl cried out in childish frustration.

"You did that on purpose!" She shrieked childishly.

Guertena stopped in his place, then backed away with a straight poise of his back, seemingly giving her a chance.

Mary swallowed the dryness away and caught the cold humid air in her lungs with relief and stood, stumbling to the right. The child refused to show the exhaustion of the day waning on her and kept the knife tightly at her side.

 _'Don't you_ _ **ever**_ _call me by that name.'_ He scolded her.

"Why?" She smirked.

He stood there, ignoring her. _'I see you're going to be difficult.'_

She took several deep breaths hating he didn't have to do the same. "Fine-I'm calm, see?" Taking several steps back she put the knife back in her pocket, showing her hands were empty. "Now...where's Ib?"

 _'With me.'_

Mary searched around for her as if she would be standing safe and sound beside him.

 _'Not here.'_ He snapped. _'IF you are willing-I'd still like to negotiate. If you are...'_ His head bent toward his hands, as if he was checking for wounds.

"What, are you scared I'm going to scratch?" She smiled wryly.

 _'NO MORE GAMES.'_ He roared making Mary recoil slightly. Like a switch being flipped he calmed down. _'Now...you want Ib safe, don't you?'_ Something thin and long appeared in between his finger tips, then a second, both green and frail.

Both started to bloom from the top like a timelapse on fastforward, one red and the other gold glistened with rain drops. Mary surveyed in fascination.

 _'Let me make something clear.'_ To Marry's dismay the red rose began to burn away, as if ignited by some invisible fire. _'One of you has to return to me.'_

Heart dropping, her head began to swim. "What?"

 _'My world is falling out of order-the rules were broken, so someone has to pay.'_

Hands clutching her skirt, Mary silently mourned for what she was beginning to know, as she knew what she was going to decide. "I come back to the Fabricated World...and Ib will be okay?"

"Yes."

She looked him in the eye. "How do I know you're not tricking me?"

 _'No...tricks.'_ He sounded off put.

"So it's like nothing ever happened." The reality of that truth crashed into her, she suddenly needed that bench.

 _'Exactly.'_ He hissed.

"Why should I come back?" She asked like he told her to eat mud. "For _you_?"

 _'No. For them.'_

Mary's heart sank. Appearing at his sides were all too familiar specters. The ones she used to call friends, family at times, the gangly figures of the ones in the colorful dresses and the lady's in the paintings all there before her.

Terrifying and violent to all who visited the otherworld, they were there for the girl, protected her even.

Mary glared short and hard at the awaiting monster then turned to the figures one by one with loss weighing on her cerulean eyes.

The Lady in Red gave Mary somewhat of a bow with a weak dip of her head, the child returned it hesitantly. Through some unexpected gesture, the Lady untucked a slender hand and reached out, eyes almost pleading through the wild strands of her brown hair.

A pang of guilt knocked into Mary's chest, but before she could comfort them they all disappeared.

 _'Now where do your concerns lie?'_

Mary refused to look at the man. "Do you expect me to cry over them?" She said coldly even though her voice broke nonetheless. As the silent seconds stretched on she composed herself enough to directly look at him. Her lips quivered.

He had no teeth to bare, but she knew very well he was smiling. _'I see it fit if you are to see them again-but I can see you're undecided. How unfortunate.'_

She really had to go through with this.

Mary covered her ears, pushing on the sides of her head to release tension. She spun around like this, pacing back then forth along the grass wishing herself away.

 _'Let me tell you something that may help-she's not going to last very long. And guess who's fault that will be?'_

Tears stung in her eyes, burning her nose. "I...Ib's dying?"

 _'Regardless of what happens you'll come back-because I know you. You'll spend your days wandering the gallery and restless nights trapped in your frame! SO DECIDE!'_

Turmoil boiled in her chest that rose into her throat like a shaking sickness as if she could spit her words out like a bad taste. " _Why_? Why did you let me go in the first place?" Her voice cracked as the tears spilled over and she truly cried. The feeling was overwhelmingly raw as she faced the cliff she was going to pushed over. And she wanted the monster to feel some sort of guilt because she couldn't take one more minute of being alone with the feeling like the thin rope suspending her over death was going to snap. "I've lived out here-tasted food and saw so many things that you never let me. I've felt the grass-and the air! It's the best feeling ever. I can't go back-I just can't do this. Please let me out-if you really did create me then let me go. I don't want this!"

Guertena seemed paused in time and Mary wasn't sure what she had done, but it seemed right as the monster turned human again. The old man stood before her. His presence wasn't so heavy now but yet he said "Your true family calls you home. Consider that" then was dowsed in his true form.

Mary let a pain felt howl tear through her that crashed into wracking sobs that sent her to the ground.

She did so for ages until she was empty. Her throat burned. She hiccupped then was silent, breathing in the damp air.

With each wavering breath she remembered something that filled her with comfort. Just small memories of everything good. Perhaps it ws a defense mechanism to calm her, nonetheless it was working.

One memory in particular burst, exploding with euphoria. A single chuckle left her. She bit her bottom lip

Then again, another memory making her feel giddy. She giggled.

"Alright..." She focused on what she was seeing. "I'll come back." The third laugh couldn't be helped, she snorted and covered her mouth quickly, falling into a fit of cackling.

Guertena slowly distanced himself from the girl, but remained composed.

As soon as it came, Mary snapped out of it, but remained on the ground, inhaling the last bit of sweet grass she would smell.

Looking at the last sky she would ever see.

Listening to the only cars and crowds of people she would ever hear.

She sat up tucking her ever messy, soaking hair behind her ears as fear crawled back into her throat at the thought of leaving it all, after such a short time with it.

"Take me home then." A smile twitched under her dead eyes.

Guertena was wordless then broke into rumbling ominous laughter _'Not yet...but it is done.'_

Suddenly Mary was given a way to go, like an invisible road map in her head. She was shown the, street, the buildings, a tree and finally-Ib.

It was as simple as that.

With that he disappeared as his presence closed the space between them and filled her mind, now he surrounded her once again. It was like having an extra weight on her thoughts and there was her whole world's existence bringing her down now.

It was futile to ask for anything else, even to leave now so she wouldn't have to endure the wait. She would be going back though, just like she had wanted, for Ib's sake now.

After an age or two she slowly but surely got up and began making her way back, led by the map in her head. Each step being one step closer to her prison.

And each little piece of freedom she continued to take in because she might not ever get the chance to again.

* * *

So one has truly died-yet...just kidding. I hope you guys enjoyed! Again, I have a start on chapter 8 and it seems interesting. In the next chapter, I'll explain how Garry knew of Guertena's interference with Mary. Remember "the conversation" they had?

AND I will be editing this as I go, not just the chapter but this story as I have picked out my own errors. I just really wanted to get this chapter out and some things might need some fixing. But I did what I could for now.

Until the next chapter!


End file.
